The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, a terminal apparatus, an information presentation system, a calculation method of evaluation scores, and a program.
In recent years, businesses using a network are expanding rapidly. For example, systems such as online stores from which commodities can be purchased online are widely used. Many of such online stores are provided with a mechanism to recommend commodities to users. If, for example, a user views detailed information of some commodity, information about commodities related to the commodity is presented to the user as recommended commodities.
Such a mechanism is realized by using, for example, a method of cooperative filtering described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-167901. The cooperative filtering is a method of extracting recommended commodities by using information (for example, a purchase history) about users having similar preferences. If the cooperative filtering is used, recommended commodities can be presented even to a new user who has no purchase history by using information about users whose preferences are similar to preferences of the user. However, if the number of users is small and it is hard to find users having similar preferences, it is difficult to present suitable recommended commodities fitting to preferences of the target user.
For extraction of recommended commodities, a method called content-based filtering may be used. The content-based filtering is a method of extracting recommended commodities to be presented to the user by using the purchase history of the user. The content-based filtering is a method of extracting recommended commodities by analyzing the purchase history of each user and thus, if this method is used, suitable recommended commodities can be extracted even if it is difficult to find users having similar preferences such as when the number of users is small. However, it is difficult for a user whose purchase history is small to present suitable recommended commodities fitting to preferences of the target user.